The article storage facility described above is configured to transport an article at an outside location to an inside location by means of a back side transport device, and to transport the article at the inside location to a storage section of an article storage rack by means of a front side transport device to store the article in the article storage rack; and is configured to transport an article stored in a storage section to the inside location by means of the front side transport device and to transport the article at the inside location to the outside location by means of the back side transport device to take out the article from the article storage rack. And a reduction in the size of the article storage facility is attempted by defining the inside location between storage sections arranged along a rack vertical direction and installing the back side transport device using a part of the article storage rack.
As an example of such an article storage facility, there exists an article storage facility in which the back side transport device includes a travel member having a receiving support portion and an actuating operation portion, and which is configured to cause an article received and supported by the receiving support portion to be moved between an inside location and an outside location by causing the travel member to travel along a rack fore and aft direction by means of the actuating operation portion (see, for example, Patent Document 1).